


Esboço

by scoupsofmilk



Series: Ships raros ft. Seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, In this universe anything you write on your skin will appear on the skin of your soulmate, M/M, woncheol
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsofmilk/pseuds/scoupsofmilk
Summary: "Ter algo escrito na pele pode significar muitas coisas: você deixou um lembrete para si mesmo; o garoto que senta bem atrás de você, todos os dias, em uma aula específica na faculdade, escreveu o número dele em sua pele; ou até mesmo o tédio disponibilizando amostras grátis do que ele nos leva a fazer. São inúmeras opções, mas a que mais se encaixa na realidade de Seungcheol é a que ele tem uma alma gêmea."





	1. Os primeiros de muitos rabiscos...

No canto da arquibancada da quadra, se escondendo do sol e dos olhares curiosos, Seungcheol tentou acalmar o coração palpitante. Quando o sangue pulsou em seus ouvidos e suor pingou de seu cabelo e rosto, ele jurou para si mesmo que tremeu por causa do cansaço comum, após uma partida excitante de basquete, e não por causa das palavras que, claramente, não haviam sido escritas por ele. E só para constar, esse último detalhe lhe era de extrema importância.

Ter algo escrito na pele pode significar muitas coisas: você deixou um lembrete para si mesmo; o garoto que senta bem atrás de você, todos os dias, em uma aula específica na faculdade, escreveu o número dele em sua pele; ou até mesmo o tédio disponibilizando amostras grátis do que ele nos leva a fazer. São inúmeras opções, mas a que mais se encaixa na realidade de Seungcheol é a que ele tem uma alma gêmea.

Todos nascem já sendo destinados a alguém perfeito para si, que nasceu para te amar sem quê nem porquê, e uma forma de provar isso é com a misteriosa habilidade de que tudo o que um escreve no corpo é espelhado no do outro. É assim que o mundo é, e agora, um “ _o Junhui é muito gostoso_ ”, em uma caligrafia desleixada, lia-se nas costas da mão direita de Seungcheol.

Seria eufemismo dizer que aquilo era algo difícil de ignorar, quando, na verdade, era impossível. Algo dentro de Seungcheol gritou, incansavelmente, ansiando por alguma interação com sua alma gêmea e não se calou nem mesmo quando, da mesma forma que apareceu, a frase também sumiu.

 _Ele ou ela deve ter se arrependido_ , Seungcheol constatou por si só e se decepcionou com isso, mesmo que aquelas palavras não parecessem ter sido direcionadas a ele. Não conhecia nenhum Junhui, afinal.

Mas então, seu antebraço direito começou a formigar e ele se pegou observando linhas, de algo que viria ser um desenho, sendo traçadas ali magicamente. A sensação era boa e lhe prendera a atenção facilmente. Seungcheol admirou o trabalho de sua alma gêmea como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Nem parecia o garoto de semanas atrás, que decidira se tornar alguém de espírito livre, tentando acreditar que já havia se acostumado com nada além de ser ignorado durante anos, quase se convencendo que não se importaria de viver assim para sempre.

— Isso é estranho pra caralho! — exclamou, assim que Hansol voltou a sentar ao seu lado.

— Com o tempo você se acostuma — disse Hansol, convicto. O mais novo nem sempre estava certo sobre as coisas, mas Seungcheol confiou em suas palavras. Ele já havia passado por isso, notava-se a partir das mensagens fofas e até mesmo reclamações, seguidas por coraçõezinhos, que sempre enfeitavam os braços brancos dele. — Vai ficar só olhando?

— Quer que eu faça o quê?

— Diz alguma coisa. Dá um sinal de vida, sabe, pra ele, ou ela, saber que você não está… — Hansol fechou os olhos e pôs a língua para fora. Seungcheol riu contagiando o amigo, o fazendo desmanchar a forma ridícula dele de representar um morto.

 _Dar sinal de vida só agora?_  O esperado é que uma pessoa comece a conversar com sua alma gêmea  a partir dos 6 anos, pois é quando as pessoas conseguem se comunicar — isso se seus pais não o retardam com palavras no diminutivo, ou encorajamento, ao erro na fala, disfarçado de risos inocentes.

Diferente de muitos, Seungcheol nunca tentou. Sempre pensou em fazer algo, escrever ou desenhar alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse um péssimo desenhista, mas só ficou no pensamento. Os  _e se_  sempre pairavam em sua cabeça, como uma trava de segurança o impedindo de fazer algo, e isso o desesperava de tal maneira, que durante todos esses anos, ele simplesmente não teve coragem.

Quando pequeno, viu crianças da idade dele rabiscar a pele em busca de respostas e, de certa forma, maior parte deles recebia. Corações; flores; bonecos ou um tímido olá, que mesmo com uma caligrafia quase ilegível, lhes parecia ser a melhor coisa do mundo. Parecia algo bom, mas Seungcheol também viu outros não receberem nada e, infelizmente, ele fazia parte desse lado. Pelo menos, até o momento.

 _Faz alguma coisa_ , implorou a si mesmo, observando os traços laranjas se transformarem em uma pequena raposa poligonal sentada. Haviam tantas perguntas, frutos de anos fantasiando como seria uma conversa com sua alma gêmea e, agora, não sabia como fazer acontecer. Seungcheol se amaldiçoou por ser daqueles que imaginam tanto como as coisas serão, que quando finalmente acontece, ficam perdidos.

Talvez devesse elogiar o dom de quem quer que fosse, pois era extremamente talentoso e aquilo era simplesmente adorável. Mas depois de hesitar algumas vezes, escreveu, no antebraço esquerdo, a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça.

_Sua mãe nunca te disse que desenhar na pele com caneta dá câncer não?_

Seungcheol continuou encarando as próprias palavras, roendo as unhas, esperando uma resposta, ansiosamente. Tentou não se apegar ao extraordinário gostinho de saber que tinha, sim, uma alma gêmea, mas já era tarde. Quase saltou de empolgação quando sentiu o antebraço formigar. Lentamente as letras começaram a aparecer e, quando uma frase se formou por completo, Seungcheol não pode deixar de sorrir.

_Nunquinha, e parece que a sua também não :p_


	2. ...que fazem o dia de alguém

Seungcheol sorriu ao observar, atentamente, um apanhador de sonhos surgir em sua coxa esquerda. Só se passaram algumas horas depois que ele, finalmente, interagiu com sua alma gêmea e a pessoa não parou de deixar desenhos em sua pele. Aquele devia ser o jeito dele ou dela de dizer que ainda estava ali e que não desapareceria, mesmo que só recebesse o nada como resposta.

Nunca gostou de dar vácuo, nem mesmo em seu parente mais chato, mas, sem querer, acabou deixando a alma gêmea, recém-descoberta, interagir sozinha. Não estava ignorando, Seungcheol estava somente admirando o desenho, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer. Ele até acendeu o abajur, quase nunca usado, só para assistir aos traços aparecerem magicamente.

De alguma forma, aquilo o fazia sentir coisas boas demais para não serem apreciadas. Seungcheol não sentira nem mesmo o cansaço físico da partida de basquete de mais cedo ou o esgotamento mental causado pelas aulas da faculdade. O corpo dele parecia mais leve e a forma calma como os traços apareciam, o fazia entrar em um estado reflexivo.

Quando o desenho pareceu concluído, Seungcheol admirou o resultado e depois se enfiou debaixo de cobertores quentinhos, protegendo-se do frio, procurando uma posição confortavelmente em sua cama. Relaxou os músculos por completo e fechou os olhos, imediatamente, cheio de pensamentos, todos girando em torno da alma gêmea.

Tentou imaginar que tipo sonho ela esperava capturar com o desenho e que tipo de pessoa ela era...  _ou seria ele?_ , perguntou a si mesmo, se dando conta, pela primeira vez, de que não sabia nada sobre a pessoa cujo a vida dele estava ligada eternamente.

Levantou-se da cama, em um pulo só, e cambaleou até o guarda-roupa em busca de uma caneta. Encontrou um marcador azul, esquecido na gaveta, e voltou a sentar-se na cama. Sem perder tempo, e em uma caligrafia um pouco desleixada, escreveu no antebraço:  _Pergunta de utilidade pública: você é um garoto ou uma garota?_

Talvez não fosse uma boa hora para começar uma conversar, mas não é como se realmente esperasse uma resposta de imediato. Entenderia perfeitamente se a outra pessoa só o respondesse na manhã seguinte, pois até ele mesmo já estava pronto para dormir, mas a resposta apareceu lentamente, ao lado da pergunta, surpreendendo Seungcheol.

_Garoto. Meu nome é Wonwoo. E o seu?_

\- Wonwoo - leu em voz alta, sentindo o coração bater como se fossem dois em um. Era só um nome e, ainda sim, algo que tornou a alma gêmea dele mais real que nunca.

Seungcheol fechou os olhos e podia jurar que, quando lambeu os lábios, sentiu um gostinho doce na ponta da língua. Não sabia de onde vinha, então imaginou que, talvez, aquele fosse o gosto de se ter uma alma gêmea.

 _Eu sou o Seungcheol_ , escreveu, apressadamente.

_Isso é nome de menino ou de menina?_

_Engraçadinho._  Seungcheol sorriu genuinamente, mas a piada nem havia sido engraçada.  _Ei, se seu nome é Wonwoo, quem é o gostoso do Junhui?_

_É só um colega. E me desculpe, aquele é o jeito escroto do meu amigo elogiar o crush dele lol_

Seungcheol mordeu os lábios, um pouco decepcionado. Se não fosse pelo amigo de Wonwoo, eles nunca conversariam? Não estava irritado, só cansado de ter a pergunta martelando em sua cabeça durante anos e, mais ainda, nas últimas horas. Sem pensar, escreveu: Porque você nunca me deu um sinal de vida?

_Eu nunca fui corajoso o bastante para tomar iniciativa. Sinto muito._

Insegurança. Isso era algo em comum, o que os fazia semelhante e, quem sabe, uma das coisas que os fazia perfeitos um para o outro. Seungcheol só não riu porque a situação era trágica.

Seungcheol empunhou a caneta, se forçando a escrever de volta... E nada. Simplesmente não sabia qual o próximo passo. Aguardou o quanto conseguiu, desejando ter o que falar só para não retroceder ou esperando que Wonwoo se tornasse a salvação, mas nada veio e ele acabou pegando no sono.

 

**...**

 

\- Preciso da sua ajuda - disse Seungcheol, assim que sentou-se na cadeira, em frente a Hansol. O ruivo o encarou assustado, com a aproximação repentina, mas não deixou de sorrir.

\- É urgente? - perguntou. Seungcheol olhou para a pilha de livros e apostilas em cima da mesa, decidindo se deveria incomodar o amigo e isso lhe pareceu cruel demais. Hansol estava com enormes bolsas debaixo dos olhos e há semanas reclamava sobre toneladas de trabalhos e exercícios para entregar no mês atual.

\- Deixa pra lá - disse, já levantando-se, pronto para sair da biblioteca. Hansol parecia cansado e necessitado de algumas horas de sono e não de problemas para resolver. Seungcheol sentiu-se péssimo só de pensar em atrapalhá-lo com algo que ele mesmo poderia tentar solucionar com um pouco de paciência.

\- Pode me dizer o que é, hyung - pediu Hansol, empurrando um montante de apostilas para longe de si mesmo. - Eu tô precisando me distrair um pouco desse monte de texto.

Seungcheol pensou por alguns segundos. Ele não sabia o que fazer e se Hansol estava precisando de distração, talvez não fosse e todo mal incomodá-lo. Sem hesitar, sentou-se na cadeira novamente.

\- O que eu devo dizer ao Wonwoo? - perguntou Seungcheol, parecendo um adolescente sem saber como agir com o paquera.

\- O nome da sua alma gêmea é Wonwoo? - perguntou, maravilhado, e Seungcheol assentiu. - Olha, o Seokmin hyung gosta de poemas. Escreve um, vai que o Wonwoo também gosta.

\- Mas eu não conheço poemas - sussurrou.

\- O Seokmin me escreveu um hoje mais cedo, mas eu não posso te mostrar.

\- Porque não?

\- Por que tá em um lugar íntimo - respondeu, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

\- Que nojo! - Seungcheol torceu o nariz.

\- Tá falando isso agora. - Hansol revirou os olhos. - Pergunta se ele gosta.

\- De mensagens em lugares íntimos!?

\- Pelo amor... Eu tô falando do poema. - O mais novo coçou os olhos com o punho e bocejou algumas vezes. Seungcheol deixou que a caneta pairasse sobre o próprio pulso. Via bem como o braço de Hansol e, por consequência, o de Seokmin ficavam. Os poemas, na pele deles, pareciam citações da bíblia e, de qualquer forma, era o algo deles dois. Seungcheol nunca conseguiria se apropriar disso.

Desejou, por um bom tempo, ter uma coisa única de alma gêmea. Quem sabe um código secreto, uma forma de comunicação que só os dois entendessem, ou uma manifestação de afeto com algo como o talento de Wonwoo. A última opção seria uma boa. Seungcheol não se importaria de passar horas observando os desenhos do outro.

Ninguém duvidaria se ouvisse como o coração de Seungcheol não economizou nas batidas assim que ele viu um busto, com uma lua redondinha no lugar onde deveria ser uma cabeça, aparecerem em sua pele, com algo que ele julgou ser marcador preto, só que, agora, nas costas de sua mão direita. Não era algo que poderia ser considerado uma obra-prima, ou algo superinovador, mas era algo que conseguiu deixá-lo bobo.

Estava tão na cara que letras não eram a praia de Wonwoo, que não conseguiria perguntar, na cara dura, se o rapaz gostava de poemas. Entretanto, tinha uma coisa que ele sabia que o rapaz amava e não seria preciso perguntar: desenho.

Seungcheol curvou o corpo sobre a mesa, cobrindo parte do braço, e, involuntariamente, pôs a língua para fora da boca, assim como quando está concentrado em criar sabores na cozinha, chamando a atenção de Hansol. Ignorou a curiosidade do amigo, pensando no que deveria fazer e começou desenhando um círculo com pequenas linhas, rabiscos apontados para fora como se fossem fiapos, que formariam um corpo não tão redondinho.

Dois pontinhos seriam os olhos e os dois triângulos, unidos, porém com tamanhos divergentes, para formar um biquinho. Duas longas linhas finas, um pouco separados uma da outra, para as patinhas e, na ponta de cada uma, com três linhas. Duas asinhas foram desenhadas em cada lado do pintinho e, em um balão de dialogo, Seungcheol escreveu: _esse é o Cheolie e ele está te desejando um bom dia._

Hansol se inclinou para bisbilhotar e Seungcheol, como sempre, se esquivou para esconder do mais novo, sutilmente, pois assim como os  _eu te amo's_  que Seokmin deixava gravado em lugares que só Hansol poderia ver, e vice-versa, aquele desenho seria algo exclusivo para Wonwoo.

Seungcheol aguardou por uma resposta, ansiosamente, e não conseguiu evitar que seu coração tamborilasse alegremente quando Wonwoo lhe escreveu:  _Obrigado, isso fez o meu dia :)_

Não era um dos melhores desenhos que já havia feito e não saiu perfeitinho como as poucas coisas que Wonwoo desenhara, mas estava orgulhoso só de saber que havia feito algum tipo de bem para o outro. Seungcheol sentiu-se satisfeito da forma mais absurdamente possível.


	3. E também o tira do tédio

_Por favor, me tire do tédio!_

Seungcheol apoiou-se nos cotovelos para ter certeza de que estavam sem palavras e os que não faziam sentido eram frios. Wonwoo rare iniciou uma conversa então isso era um grande avanço. Brilliant, I'm not being, from that not they, that did did you.

As cinco semanas foram repletas de insônia, com direito a conversas até amanhecer, do jeitinho que quisou por anos. Eles falavam sobre as coisas aleatórias e mantinham o pique com as perguntas do tipo "o que você levaria para uma ilha deserta?" que as vezes o fizeram questionar-se se eram infantis demais.

Como não é de se consultar os cotovelos, sempre responda de forma e logo depois desenhava alguma coisa. E nenhum dos dois sabiam o que dizer, Seungcheol se arriscava a fazer alguns bonecos de palito para lembrar que estava ali.

A chance de ter uma caneta, ou qualquer outra coisa que marcasse a pele, para todo o canto desde que Wonwoo havia sido uma conversa quando não estava no cinema com alguns amigos e ninguém, nada, ninguém tinha um marcador ou algo semelhante em mãos. O rapaz tirou uma caneta do bolso traseiro do shorts que estava usando, satisfeito por não ter que levantar a cama, e empunhou.

_O que te deixou no tédio?_

_Uma fila enorme no supermercado. Acho que você deve antes do atendido._

_Descanse em paz._

_Engraçadinho._

Seungcheol gargalhou. Por um momento ele teve certeza de ouvir Wonwoo falando isso. Até mesmo vislumbrou sua alma gêmea revirando os olhos, ao mesmo tempo tendo ganho uma dica de como ele poderia ser.

O que deveria fazer? Estava deitado, de bobeira, sem nada em mente. Ele coçou uma cabeça com a ponta da caneta de um tabuleiro sem pulso e começou uma com xis no centro. Wonwoo fez uma bolinha em uma das bordas e depois de alguns outros intercalares, Seungcheol saiu da primeira vez deles.

Choi imaginou that Wonwoo having disfarce infantil, mas o rapaz pediu por uma revanche e ele, cheio de confiança, aceitou.

Wonwoo parecia ter pegado o jeito da coisa passou a ser um pouco quando era uma vez dele para calcular as jogadas. O resultado foi um acúmulo de seis vitórias consecutivas. This is the first to be missed of darkness distrair sua alma gêmea.

Como quem não queria nada, teve alguns desenhos em seus dedos, mas também desviou muito bem o centre e teve uma chance absurda de arrecadar todas as outras quatro partidas que foram.

_Não quero mais brincar. Você tá tentando me distrair. Trapaceiro!_

_Isso não é verdade._

_Esses troços na minha mão são de enfeite então?_

_Não chama meus insetinhos de troço, pô._

_São insetos? hahaha Espera! Eu vou sumir, mas daqui a pouco eu volto._

_Ok, eu espero._

_E que "inseto" é esse no meu mindinho? Parece uma mosca._

_É uma joaninha, Wonwoo._

_Ah, tá._

Quando o Wonwoo avisou que chegou acabado de chegar em casa, Seungcheol enviou-se para conseguir riscar uma coxa esquerda.

_Você é capaz de se libertar do serviço ilimitado por cinco anos de um excelente jogador, motorista ou massagista, qual você gosta?_

_Só posso escolher um?_

_Você gostaria de mais de um? Nossa, que ambicioso! Só pode ser um mesmo. Sinto muito_

_Ok, um cozinheiro._

_Porque?_

_Por causa da comida. E você?_

_Massagista. Eu amo massagem._

_Então você tirou uma grande sorte. Eu sou um exímio massagista._

_'Tà de brincadeira !!!_

_Não mesmo. The Soonyoung pode provar isso._

_Quem é Soonyoung mesmo?_ , Seungcheol rabiscou com um pouco de força desnecessária. Saber que alguém experimentou as habilidades de massagem Wonwoo, antes dele, fez seu sangue ferver.

_O meu amigo escroto._

_Interessante_

_Que lindo! Você está com ciúmes._

Ele riu em vez de revirar os olhos. Será que Wonwoo estava se achando por isso?

_Não estou, não._

_Acredito. Ah, meu melhor. Prefiro um motorista. Logo você pode cozinhar pra mim._

_Eu posso posso cozinhar para você, poxa. Estou cursando gastronomia._

_Sério? Não brinca comigo; eu sou cardíaco._

_Sério._

_Então não vejo a hora dos nos encontrarmos. Você será bastante atrativo bastante._

_Tenho cara de cozinheira particular?_

_Sei lá. Como é que você é ?,_ Wonwoo passou a conversar para a perna direita.

_Cabelos escuros, lápis vermelhos e carnudos, par de covinhas e um sorriso de inveja a qualquer modelo de comercial de massa de dente. Já deu 'como eu sou maravilhoso, né?_

_Cara ha ha._

_Ahhhh! E eu sou a coisa mais fofa do mundo._

_Tirando o fato de um ego maior que o monte Everest, realmente, você deve ser adorável._

Um broche nos lábios de Seungcheol.

_Fato._

_Ei, eu tenho que estudar. Nos falamos mais tarde. Tudo bem para você?_

_Tudo Eu também tenho que sair,_ respondido ao lembrar que ele foi convidado a sair com ele e Seocom em algumas horas.

O amigo alegou que ele estava saindo com eles desde Wonwoo apareceu, mas Seungcheol sabia que tinha um pouquinho de verdade nisso; conhecia bem o amigo para sabre que ele nunca daria um ponto sem nó. O que Hanson queria mesmo era alguém para desviar a atenção do namorado em cima de sua mania irritante de má alimentação.

_Ei, você estuda o quê?_

_Jornalismo._

_Sério? Pensei que fizesse Artes ou outra coisa relacionada a desenhos._

_Desenho é só um passatempo._

_Entendi. Bons estudos._

Seungcheol prendeu uma detonação quando leu o que havia acabado de escrever. O Wonwoo não pode ser diferente, mas não pode ser visto por ele mesmo para o banho, enquanto que o tempo não é feito antes do tempo.

**[...]**

Só levou alguns minutos para seungcheol se aprontar e se deslocar para os amigos. Quando chegou no lugar, ainda sem meio-fio, deixou uma mensagem para Wonwoo perguntando que ele havia chegado de novo na faculdade e então entrou.

\- Pensei que não viria - disse Hansol, implicante.

\- Nunca abandone o posto de vela humana de vocês. - Seungcheol aperou a bochecha do mais novo e sentou-se de frente para o casal, de costas para a entrada.

\- Tá, tá. - Hansol revirou os olhos. - Vamos dividir um hambúrguer e um milkshake né?

\- Então ... - O mais velho olhou de relance para Seokmin, uma pergunta silenciosa do que deveria responder. Seokmin fez que não com um menear de cabeça. - Desculpe, Sol. Eu com muita fome para conseguir dividir alguma coisa.

\- E já fizemos o pedido de três, amor - completou Seokmin.

Hansol o ignorou.

\- Traidor! Tomara que o Wonwoo nunca mais te responda.

\- A sua praga não funcionou - disse Seungcheol, mostrando-lhe a língua ao sentir o braço formigar.

_Desculpe, o Não pode responder agora. As mãos dele estão ocupadas._

Aquela caligrafia não se parece em nada com um elegante de Wonwoo; era um garrancho quase ilegível.

_NONU ASSIM "AS MÃOS DELE ESTÃO OCUPADAS"? OCUPADAS COM O QUÊ? E QUEM É VOCÊ?_

_Kwon Soonyoung, muito prazer._

A laundry was to be away from the search when Seungcheol felt the stomach dele revirar. Será que Wonwoo e Soonyoung eram amigos com benefícios?

\- Ei, Seokmin. - Estendeu uma caneta para o novo, que é um pouco hesitante, e apontou para uma base do próprio pescoço. - Escreve um negócio pra mim.

\- O quê?

Seungcheol deu um tapinha no seu lado e quando ele se aproximou, tirou uma folga do seu cabelo Hansol fez uma cara amarrada ao ser excluído do que quer que fosse.

\- Tem certeza, hyung?

\- tenho

 _Pronto! Agora é só esperar_ , Sekedcheol pesquisado quando Seokmin voltou a ocupar o assento ao namorado. Ele apoiou o queixo nas mãos observando o amigo dando uma mordida generosa em seu sanduíche, fazendo questão de sair alguns gemidos de satisfação.

Hansol revirou os olhos.

\- Que delicia! Quer provar, hyung? - Seokmin lançou uma piscadela para Seungcheol.

\- Claro. - Ele entrou no jogo.

\- Ei, eu não sou uma criança - resmungou Hansol.

\- como em uma idade - retrucou Seokmin. - Vai come por bem ou por mal?

Hansol não foi feita escolha não ser o sanduíche que o namorado estendeu.

_Vou te socar._

_Ui, que agressivo. O que foi que eu fiz para merecer tamanha violência?_

_"Propriedade de Choi Seungcheol". VOCÊ É UM BOCÓ!_

_Eu escrevi em um lugar pra você sem conseguir ver e, mesmo assim, falhei. Você é um mutante por acaso?_

_Não, mas o Soonyoung deve ser. Ele conseguiu ler._

Um sorriso satisfeito brotou nos lábios de Seungcheol.

_Tinha que ser. Pelo menos acertei meu alvo._

_Nossa, você tá com ciúmes mesmo. Iti iti, que fofinho! Queria estar com você agora._

_Você é livre, mas você é livre, entenda como quiser. Você também está aqui._

_Isso é sério?_

_Claro que sim. Eu preciso de uma companhia._  Fez uma careta quando viu Seokmin um beijinho no nariz de Hansol, este com um biquinho nos lábios.  _Os meus amigos estão sendo melosos na minha frente._

_Por minha conta, eu pensei que a minha companhia por amor, boboca._

_Por isso também._

_Até parece._

_É verdade._

_Ok, ok Eu acredito em você._

Seungcheol não deu muito crédito, mas foi Wonwoo há um desenho em sua mão que qualquer dúvida que tinha, sumiu. Você sua alma gêmea "trabalhava", ele comia e admirava.

\- O que ele está desenhando? - perguntou Hansol, sem escolha entre comer ou falar.

\- Acho que é uma mandala.

_Isso é uma mandala?_

_Não, hum Mehndi. É uma tradição do casamento indiano._

Seungcheol engasgou-se com o milkshake.

\- Tá tudo bem aí? - perguntou Hansol, curioso. O rapaz se inclinou um pouco para conseguir ver o que estava escrito na pele do velho, mas o tirou mais rápido em cobrir a mão.

\- Melhor impossível. - Deu um sorriso amarelo.

_Você está pensando em casamento?_

_..._

_'TÁ QUERENDO DIZER O QUÊ COM ESSES POTINHOS !?_

_Amanhã eu responddo, bebê._

_Mas eu quero saber hoje. Ágora. Agora não amanhã._

_Ele é bilíngue ele. Beijos_

E por mais que não quisesse, Se você tivesse que se conformar com a vacina.

Quando chegou em casa, ele começou a pegar a cama para o seu futuro conversando com Wonwoo, depois não deu nada e nem fez nenhum efeito quando ele fez isso. Imaginou que talvez fosse uma falta de espaço no corpo, por isso correu para o banho com todo o cuidado possível para que toda a conversa fosse ralo. Ele queria que uma palavra sobrevivesse por um tempo.

Mesmo depois, Wonwoo não apareceu. Antes de pegar no sono, Seungcheol se viu, onde estava escrito "bebê", ansioso para o amanhã. Mas quando o dia chegou, não recebeu coisa alguma.

Wonwoo não foi sinal de vida e quando se perguntou algo errado, respondeu com uma carinha triste. Isso o angustiou. Alguma coisa estava errada, ele sentiu. E sua alma gêmea em apuros?

_Você está precisando de ajuda? Só diz alguma coisa, por favor._

Algumas palavras apareceram e sumiram em um espaço de tempo antes de Wonwoo responder, de fato.

_A minha vó morreu._

_Oh, eu Sinto Muito, bebe,_ respondeu com hum pesar no Coração.  _Queria estar com você_ . O amor e a vontade de beijar, o desejo de completar, mas o medo de estar andando demais.

_Você também pode estar com você, mas não quer se esconder sozinho._

Seungcheol raised-se da cama, o que é uma questão de alerta permanente que ele estava em algum canto do quarto. Ele queria deixar gravado por dias, para que Wonwoo soubesse que não estava tão.

 _Você está aqui para sempre, não tem texto_ , certificando-se de adicionar um coração no final.

 _Obrigado._  E o lado tinha um coração também.

Sabia que demoraria para o rapaz ficar bem. De alguma forma, ele teve um problema de Wonwoo e as palavras que apareceram e ficaram aparentes após, aos pouquinhos. Por um tempo, eles foram removidos como palavras-chave e não foram excluídos de todo o mal para seungcheol já que Wonwoo existiu com o seu coração descompassar apenas com desenhos pequenos e aleatórios.

Quando a criança voltou um trapacear no jogo da velha, o que não foi conseguido não foi mais, uma vez, que a joaninha dele mais apareceu uma mosca.

 _Isso é bom!_ , pensamento Seungcheol, satisfeito. Eles foram encontrados o algo deles.


End file.
